Lexi Gets Learned
by NinjaGirlFiction
Summary: Taking place just after saving April from the Kraang in the pilot, Leo tasks Lexi with her own solo mission; going to school and being April's protection. Thing is, Lexi has never met April before and absolutely hates school... TMNT 2012 universe. If you like my writing style, I'll make some with the boys as human, too.
1. Background

**NOTE: Because Lexi is a human and can not survive on algae and worms, I've made a slight change for this story to work. Obviously, Donnie is capable of making a shell cell and Master Splinter knows what real food is - having been a human. So, Splinter allows Lexi to meet a delivery man and they get real take out food (Chinese, pizza, hamburgers, etc.) and ingredients for Mikey to make real home cooked stuff (eggs, milk, meat, etc.). Hope you don't hate me for this change. I don't own the rights. Pure Fan Fic. If you like my writing style, I can make some fics where the boys are human, too.**

* * *

 _The four boys - Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo - stand on a balcony of an apartment building. April sits on the bedroom's window ledge, knees to her chest. Donnie walks up to her, "Are you gonna be all right?"_

 _"I guess," April sighs, "My aunt says I can stay here as long as I want," she adds angry and determined to do whatever it takes, "but I'll be a lot better when I track down the creeps that took my dad."_

 _Leo asks, "Won't the police help?"_

 _"Funny thing," April rolls her eyes, "When you tell them your dad was kidnapped by alien brains in robot bodies, they don't take you all that seriously."_

 _Mikey agrees, "I hear that."_

 _Donnie assures, "April, I promise you we will not rest until we find him."_

 _Raph is surprised, "We won't?"_

 _Leo is quick to nudge him into silence, "No," he agrees, "We won't."_

 _April sighs, "Thank you, but it's not your fight."_

 _Donnie places an encouraging hand on her knee, looking into her eyes, "Yes, it is." She looks up smiling, making Donnie blush and back his hand away. As the turtle boys climb to the roof - Raph stopping momentarily to salute a goodbye - Donnie is the last to leave. He stands at the top, looking back, and giving a farewell wave. April waves back; they know they'll see each other again._

 _April watches Donnie run on the rooftops to catch his brothers before climbing off the sill and shutting her window._


	2. Chapter 1

**The rest of this story is from Alexandria's POV**

I lay upside down on the couch, as per the usual, when I hear my brothers approach the lair. I'm surprised all of New York doesn't hear them as they shout and mess around, getting louder as they draw closer. I groan, angrier by the second. Mikey is the first into the lair, completely ignoring my irritated state, "Lex! You won't believe what we did tonight!"

"Let me guess," I roll my eyes, watching the news station from upside down, "You went on a mission without me?"

"Oh," he stops dead in his tracks, "Yeah. Sorry."

He walks over slow and sits down on my left, leaning back as Donnie comes rushing in, "Hey Lex! You won't…oops."

I sit up and turn to my right, my legs still over the side of the couch, watching as my three oldest brothers enter the lair, "Yeah, 'oops.' Why didn't you guys tell me you were going! I totally could have helped!"

"It was too dangerous," Leo shakes his head, telling me he purposefully left me behind, "You aren't ready."

"Leo…" Raph warns, "I wouldn't go there."

Even Raph knows not to mess with that subject. Still, I'm too angry and tired to get into it tonight. I just glare at Leo and point to the Dojo, "Master Splinter wants to see you."

He gives me an apologetic smile, quickly walking away. Raph leaves with him but goes towards the pinball machine. I hear small bells and whistles go off as he plays a round.

I don't get angry easily. In fact, I only get upset when I'm left out. Angry when they do it on purpose. I fall back, my head inches above the ground. Donnie sits down on my right side, "We're real sorry, Lex."

"You didn't even notice I was missing," I stare at the TV, crossing my arms.

"I promise we'll make it up to you," he assures, placing a hand on my crossed arm.

I sigh, knowing he will. Slowly, a small smirk plays at the corner of my lips. Officially cooled off, I ask, "You get her to fall in love with you yet?"

He retracts his hand to place it behind his neck, stammering and blushing like mad, "Um, well, I-" This, of course, gets Mike and Raph to burst out laughing. I giggle along just before the news comes back on from commercial. Mikey and Donnie jump from the couch to get closer as I realize what the story is about, "Everybody! Come here! We made the news!"

I struggle to see past Don and Mike as the anchorman announces, "A report of - get this; ninjas in New York! Don't believe me? After residents reported a disturbance, the police recovered this." The screen detours from Carlos' face to an image of one of my brother's shuriken. I grimace at the sight as my Sensei and Leo re-enter the living room. Raph walks over as well, taking a seat. Carlos continues, "For channel six news, this is - Carlos Chang O'Brien - Gambe saying, 'Hi-ya!'"

Mikey exclaims, "This is awesome! We're gonna be famous!"

Splinter is fast to counter, "You must be more careful. The ninja's most powerful weapon is the shadows.

Being brought out into the light is a dangerous thing."

"Relax, sensei," Raph scoffs, "It's one little news story. What's the worst that can happen?"

I can't believe my brother. Did he seriously just ask that?

…

I don't set an alarm anymore. I've gotten so used to waking up at five in the morning it's not even a question anymore. I sit up in bed, rubbing my eyes, not even the least bit tired. I glance over at my clock and sure enough: five a.m. I smile at this and roll out of bed.

I dress in my - more worn of the two I own - ninja uniform; black, silver lined harem cargo pants, my black V neck hoodie with the Hamato clan symbol on the back, my silver tank underneath, my silver bandana, and my knee high ninja tabi boots. I feel comfortable already.

Walking out, I meet Leo in the hall. I watch as he carries a candle back to his room. 'Early morning meditation,' I tell myself, 'He must have used up his last candle.' I smile as the scent of breakfast wafts through the air. Walking past the lab, I can tell Donnie fell asleep in there again. Probably something over trying to save his crush's dad. What was her name again? I shake it off and move the kitchen's blue curtain aside to find a half awake Mikey cooking breakfast. I smile, using my ninja stealth to sneak behind him. I wait until he's not holding anything hot or dangerous to jump at him and shout, "Boo!"

He screams loud, spinning around fast. I crack up laughing. "Lexi!"

I think I'm the only one allowed to scare him because anyone else would have gotten a glare. Because it's me, he starts laughing, too. Sadly, though, the scream got a little more attention than I was hoping for. Leo and Donnie come rushing into the kitchen. They find me bent over the table and Mikey rolling around on his shell - both of us trying to catch our breath. Leo asks, "What happened?"

"Lexi…scared…boo!" Mikey giggles, wiping his eyes. I chuckle, straightening myself up just as the smell of smoke enters my lungs. The slight sniffle my nose makes is all it takes to remind Mikey to watch the stove. He quickly gets to his feet and rushes to his burning eggs, "Breakfast is almost ready, guys. Get it while it's hot!"

"Or burning," I hold my nose.

"And who's fault is that?" Leo taunts, taking a seat. I stick out my tongue at him taking the next seat over. Donnie sits down beside me, putting me between them.

"Hey, Mikey," I smile, leaning forward. I place my chin in my palms, "Need any help?"

"Nah," he smiles, "I got this."

Leo smiles, "Hey Lex-"

"Not talking to you," I glare at him.

"Awe," Donnie smirks, "Looks like someone's still upset about last night."

"You would be too if you got left out," I mutter, burying my face in my sleeves.

"Well," Leo states, obviously not caring that I don't want him to speak, "Donnie, Master Splinter, and I were talking and-"

"Wait a minute," Mikey cuts Leo off, crossing his arms and holding a spatchula, "Now you're leaving Raph and me out? Not cool bro."

"It's not-we weren't-awe, forget it," Leo shakes his head, "Point is, we know how we're going to make it up to you."

I lean back, interested. I narrow my eyes, untrusting, "How?"

"You're going to school," he smiles.


	3. Chapter 2

I don't want to go to school. I thought he was supposed to be making up for not letting me come, not punishing me for complaining. I lean my head back as I sit in the front office. I'm waiting for the office lady to come back. She said she just had to step our for a moment; I think she's in the bathroom. Though, with how long she's taking, I'm thinking she might be avoiding me or something. Because seriously, it's been, like three whole minutes! I calm myself, reminding my brain what Leo said, "Patience is a virtue." I start tapping my leg and the first thought that comes to mind is, 'Raph is a bad influence on me.'

I groan loudly and swing my legs. Master Splinter told me I couldn't wear my mask to school. I don't like being without it, so I compromised. I've got silver eye shadow that forms a thin line under my eye, and above - covers everything from my eyelashes to my eyebrow. Don't worry, though, it still looks tasteful. The rest of my uniform is the same, but Mikey said I'd make friends easier if I didn't have my hood up, so I took it down. My brown, waist long, braided hair falls over my right shoulder; it's hard to miss.

I liked being home schooled. I sped through the classes and gym class was fun because it was ninjitsu training. I got to eat Mikey's cooking for lunch and Donnie is always a few feet away to help when I have questions. It's just not fair! How come the guys don't have to go to school? Oh…wait…

I groan again just as the office lady walks back out from wherever she'd been, "Oh! Hello?"

"Hi," I quickly stand, making my way to the desk. I grab the backpack Donnie made for me.* It's probably the only cool thing about all of this. He got a man-hole cover and thinned it down so it wouldn't be heavy. He also molded and shaped it so it would be in a backpack shape, adding zippers and such. Plus, the fabric he used is green. That, added with the sewer cap design, reminds me of home.

* If you've seen the ever popular TMNT shell backpack, imagine it as the same concept, but a manhole cover instead of a turtle shell. And metal instead of a plastic-y fabric.

"My name is Hamato Alexandria. I'm a new student. My bro-father filled out the paperwork?" Honestly, Master Splinter had no idea what he was doing and had Donnie take care of it. As well as setting me up with a social security number, fake home address, and fake background history. Though, the fake history is the real history since what he said is that Hamato Yoshi is my adoptive father who previously lived in Japan before moving here to New York fifteen years ago. Also that I have quadruplet, adopted brothers who were named after renaissance artists, but that's for another time.

"Oh, yes, I was told you would be coming in," she smiles behind a pair of large green glasses, "I have your schedule and locker combination right here." She hands them to me just as a loud bell rings out. I jump, my hands going for where my kama should be, but find empty space. Stupid schools and stupid rules about weapons. She smiles, standing back up, "Well I have to go. That was the first bell. You have five minutes to find the class and get settled or you'll most likely get detention. Good luck." I watch, mouth hanging open, as the woman walks away, leaving me alone and clueless.

I take a deep breath, finding my inner peace. Looking at the schedule, I know I need room 104 with Mrs. Peters for English. I walk into the hall and rush to the first room I see. However, seeing as how room 203 is next to 147, I shake my head, "The sewers are easier to navigate than this place."

Calmly, I walk out and quicken my pace as I look at try to figure out the classroom patterns. I turn down three different halls that look exactly the same as the last and completely forgot all sense of direction. Leo specifically told me to take in my surroundings and make mental notes of where things are. The second bell rings out and I lose all hope as I stand outside room 304 after just passing 052. I'm about to punch a locker in defeat before realizing that if I give up trying to find a classroom, then maybe Leo is right; maybe I'm not ready to face a bad guy. I'm sure they'll be a lot tougher to figure out.

I ask myself, "What would Donnie do?" I look at the classroom numbers and realize that they don't match each other. They have different lettering patterns. I take a closer look, reading the fine print underneath; what I'd thought were the room numbers were actually the rating they got in some door decorating contest. I sigh and look around for a new number. The one that said 126 on the slip of paper, says room 105 above the door in faded black marker. Looking left, I find room 103. I growl angrily like the world is trying to make me miserable. That's when I realize that this entire side has odd numbers. I turn around to find room 104 and feel utterly stupid.

I smack my head and walk up to the open door, almost panting from running around. I tap twice, seeing as the class has already started. Completely dizzy, I place my hands together and bow, "Osoku natte gomen'nasai. Kono fujin wa pītā no o heyadesu ka?" (遅くなってごめんなさい。この夫人はピーターのお部屋ですか? : I'm sorry for being late. Is this Mrs. Peter's room?)

When I receive no response, I look up to see I'm being met with blank stares. The teacher - a woman - comes closer to me asking, "I'm sorry. Could you say that again? Maybe in English?"

I blush, realizing what I've done. I tend to slip into Japanese when I'm nervous, "Sorry I'm late. Is this Mrs. Peter's room?"

The woman nods, "Yes, I'm Mrs. Peter. You must be the new student I've heard about. It's nice to meet you. Please, come inside."

"Hai Sensei," I bow again, fast, and follow her in as she closes the door behind me. I'm expecting her to tell me where to sit and I'll be done with the humiliation. Instead, she announces, "Class, this is Alexandria Hamato-"

Because I'm completely stupid, I correct her, "Hamato Alexandria. It's Japanese."

"Yes, well, we're in America," she smiles politely, "Next time, I'd also prefer that you leave your…backpack in your locker and that you get to class on time-"

"Is she foreign exchange?" someone shouts out. Mrs. Peter raises an eyebrow, not knowing the answer herself.

I shake my head, "No, I've lived in New York my whole life," I add, thinking it'll help my case, "But I've also always been home schooled." As though this explains my behavior perfectly, the boy - along with a few other students - nod their heads in understanding.

"Well, Alexandria…is there something else we can call you?" she asks.

I nod, "My brothers call me Lexi or Lex. Whichever you feel like, I guess."

She nods, "Alright. Would you like to tell us a little about yourself?"

I shrug, "Not much to tell."

She smiles as though this is what she wanted to hear, "Alright. Why don't you take a seat? There's one right over there next to Erma and April." I smile. Finding and protecting April O'Neil has been my mission since I got here. Now if I could just figure out which girl is April…


	4. Chapter 3

"Hey half pint," Raph smiles as I grudgingly trudge into the lair, "How was school?"

"Ug," I moan.

Mikey is at my side in seconds, "What was it like? Was there pizza? Did you make friends? What did you learn about? You look terrible, did you get in a fight?" As he rambles on and on, I make my way to the bean bag chair next to where Leo sits and collapse into it.

My eldest brother snickers, "Didn't go so good, huh?"

"You did this on purpose," I glare at him over my shoulder.

He shakes his head, "You wanted a mission, and you got one. April is important to the kraang for some reason and we need to keep an eye on her. You can protect her while she's at school."

I grab a pillow from off the floor and smother myself, moaning. Mikey drops down on top of me, using my back as a mattress, "So? How was it?" I moan again.

Raph walks over, "Come on, Lex. It couldn't have been that bad." I remove the pillow long enough to glare at him. "Oh."

I toss it aside as Donnie walks in, apparently hearing everything. Mikey gets off to sit beside me and listen as I turn over and sit up, "It started out with me being late to class. Then, when I eventually found the place, I said 'sorry I'm late. Is this Mrs. Peter's room?'"

"That doesn't sound too bad," Donnie shrugs.

"I said it in Japanese," I cringe.

"Oh," he grimaces.

I sigh, "And then the teacher introduced me as Alexandria Hamato-"

"And you corrected her?" Leo sighs, seeing where that was going.

I nod, "On top of that; when she asked me to come in the room, I answered 'Hai Sensai.'"

"You didn't," Raph gasps.

I cringe, "That, plus the way I acted, made another kid ask if I was foreign exchange. And that was just the first five minutes of first hour."

"Yikes," Donnie grimaces.

Mikey wraps his arm around me, "See? It wasn't that bad." I shake my head at him.

 **To be continued?**


End file.
